Resources
Here's where to go to get recommendations for service providers, buying stuff or getting somewhere. Getting there Google Maps ::: This will immedately tell you how to get from where you are to where you want to go by car. Or by bus. Or by bus then the Metro train. Or by two buses with a walk in between. ::: You can type on your smart phone or computer. Or talk to it. ::: For example, you can touch the Maps icon on you phone. At the top of the screen, touch the symbol with the curved arrow. Choose the picture of the bus for public transit. Touch "Choose destination." Touch the picture of the microphone on the top right. Say "Costco" It tells you when the next bus comes and gives you precise directions, including taking the escalator to the second floor. ::: If you're driving, touch the picture of the car and you'll end up in the Costco parking lot. ::: (You need to turn on GPS and other location-finding settings. It's not perfect, sometimes sending you to the wrong Costco, so be careful. You also need a good cell phone signal, which is hard to get inside Leisure World,) ::: ::: It talks to you as you drive or walk, giving turn-by-turn directions. ::: For driving, it chooses the best route and sometimes offers choices. It chooses based on current traffic and weather conditions, together with historical experience of drivers on the same route. ::: You can explore more freely, because you can always touch your screen and it will tell you how to get back home. ::: It even has the walking paths in the golf course. ::: Services Consumer Checkbook ::: Rigorous ratings of service providers based on consumer surveys, expert surveys and analysis. Almost everything from handyman to physician. ::: Online, plus printed reports. ::: This is a nonprofit consumer organization that accepts no donations or advertising money from businesses. ::: Membership is $28 / year. Angies List ::: Reviews from people nearby who used them, most services used by homeowners, plus medical services. ::: Be cautious about businesses with many top reviews, because they may be rewarding consumers who write the reviews. Be especially skeptical of medical service reviews, because a few patient reviews my not accurately reflect actual quality. ::: This a for-profit company, with a focus on its Nasdaq stock price and profits largely from selling ads to businesses. ::: Membership is $30 /year; probably less if you call as a new member. Products Consumer Reports ::: Recommendations on most product and service types, often with the only consumer-funded laboratory testing. ::: Nonprofit, no business advertising or payments. ::: One year: Online: $30; Monthly print: $29; Both: $59. Car Bargains ::: You can buy a new car without having to talk to sales people or pay for their "help" selecting a car. ::: You decide what model car you want, then they get area dealers to make their best offers. You get the offers, call the dealer to confirm details, then go to the dealer to sign papers and take the car. ::: Example: Buying a 2014 Honda Accord, the Consumer Reports recommended mid-size car, in December 2013. Saved over $2,200, bringing the price well under $20,000. ::: Nonprofit service of Consumer Checkbook. ::: Price: $250 or 225.